


jackbox

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Dream has piercings, Format: Streaming, Kinda, Laughter During Sex, Riding, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), inspired by that one stream, lip piercing, no beta we die like george in manhunt, piercing kink?, snake bites, they get interrupted before any real spice, theyre goofy what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream makes an explicit joke in jackbox and gets told off by gogy-theyre roommates because online interactions are difficult to write! the beginning of this is also taken directly from karls jackbox stream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 490
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"When I think of you I think of cum" Dream's sentence trails off into laughter but he still continues as the words pour onto the screen. "So suck my dick then leave you bum"

"Dream!" Karl laughs loudly.

"I'll eat you for breakfast with my mouth wide open, I'm not corpse but I'll leave you chokin'" He finishes.

Karl, Corpse, and Dream's laughs echo through the call.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you." George complains. 

Dream just keeps laughing.

"I hate you."

"Don't lie Georgie," Dream laughs lightly "It's not a secret that we're in love."

"Shuddup." George mumbles.

The points get racked up and Dream wins by a landslide. 

They go over a few more raps then finally end their streams. 

George waves and quickly gets up to yell at Dream. 

He doesn't bother knocking and just barges in. 

"Clay!" 

"George!" He replies back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"That wasn't funny." He tries to state, but the 'boldness' of it was lost because his face was flushed a bright red. 

Dream spins in his chair so he's now facing George face on.

"What wasn't funny?" He knows what George is talking about, he just wants to hear him say it. 

"Saying those things" He mumbles, a bit embarrassed.

"Gonna have to be more specific Georgie I say a lot of things." He wears a large grin. 

"Don't talk about me," He lets out a breath "Don't talk about us, like, having sex."

"Do you not want to have sex anymore?"

"I do!" He rushes out "I still want to, just don't talk about it on stream, okay?"

Dream nods slightly, "Got it, no more talking about my gargantuan penis on stream anymore"

"Oh my God," He walks a bit over to Dreams chair until his thighs touch his knees. 

"No more talking about my pretty baby on his knees." He makes a show of sighing loudly and throwing his head back.

"Shut up," George's hand moves to one of the black rings on Clay's lip and pulls lightly. 

Clay looks up at his blushing face, "I don't think you want me to stop."

George is silent. 

Dream takes the chance to stand up. 

"Tell me to stop if you're uncomfy, okay?" Dream whispers in his ear once he's finally up.

George breathes and nods.

The taller boy presses his hands underneath George's shirt and slowly starts inching it off. Taking time tickling his sides and gently rubbing his rough fingers over his sensitive nipples. He shifts the shirt up to his arms and gently moves them so they're no longer in the sleeve holes. He then takes the soft fabric around his neck and pulls it off completely, leaving the shorter boy shirtless and trembling slightly. 

"Go to our bedroom and go grab one of my hoodies." His voice is soft but demanding.

"Okay," George replies quickly, already making his way to their shared room. 

He speed walks out of the room, opens the door, quickly turns to the door beside Dream's office, goes inside, walks past his PC, and goes straight for the closet. 

He doesn't know which hoodie Clay would want, he doesn't really know what hoodie he himself wants. He groans lightly and grabs on of the neon merch hoodies Dream has.

He goes to walk out of the room but pauses at his drawers. He shrugs, there's no harm really, and opens up the dark wood drawer. He pulls out a small tube and a single condom. He closes the drawer and knocks into his gaming chair. 

"Shit!" He complains as he rubs his (probably) bruised hip. 

"You okay?" Clay shouts back.

He goes to answer but footsteps are already in front of the door. 

The door opens and reveals a still fully dressed Dream. 

He looks at George and takes in his position at the moment. He's leaned up against his gaming chair, lube, condoms, and merch in his hands with a pained look on his face. 

He laughs. He looks up at George again and starts laughing harder, a wheeze wedging it's way in. 

"Oh my God, I try to do as I'm asked, I almost get killed and now you're laughing at me."

"Oh, poor baby," Clay coos "He almost died, boohoo"

Clay smiles and walks towards George, "My poor little baby," He wraps his arms around George and rocks him mockingly.

"Stop," George whines and slaps him playfully.

"Hm? I can't hear you, all I can hear is baby noises." Clay jokes.

"Stop, you-" An idea strikes in Georges head, "You piss baby."

Dream stops rocking him, "What?!"

George laughs, a high pitched giggle of sorts. 

"After all I've done for you!" Clay says.

George only laughs louder. 

"You have to be punished, it's the only way." 

"Clay wh-"

George is picked up swiftly and transferred to the bed. 

"A punishmen-"

He's interrupted again by Clay blowing a raspberry on his shoulder. 

"Yep," He kisses his neck "No cummies, that's the punishment."

"I fucking hate you." 

"Mm, I have to disagree Georgie,"

"You're so annoying."

Clay blows another raspberry on his shoulder. 

"Stop doing that," George laughs.

"Are you making fun of how we kiss in my native state?" Clay fake pouts.

"Clay you were literally born and raised in Florida," George deadpans "Plus, we kiss normally all the time."

"Whatever," Clay connects their lips, subtly shimmying him on the bed better so he can rest on top of him without crushing him. 

George breaks their lips, "If you want me to move you just ask me to."

"Fine, Georgie please move for Daddy," Clay tries to stay serious but laughs loudly. 

"Ew! Never call yourself Daddy again." George complains but still moves so Clay can be more comfortable. 

Clay moves so his forearms are right next to George's ears, he straddles George's thighs and then finally sighs.

"See how much better this is Georgie."

"I feel like a log," He complains.

"Fine then what would you prefer Princess George."

George tries to force Clay off of him and on his back, the blond boy raises an eyebrow but gets on his back anyways.

"Why did you do that I was trying to push you around."

"George," Clay laughs, "You couldn't move me if you tried. I am simply to big and you are simply to small."

"I am not small!"

"You're 5'8."

"And you're 6'5! One of those is the average and it's not 6'5." George argues.

"Okay whatever, just do what you were going to do." Clay smiles at him.

George huffs and moves to straddle his hips.

"Oh baby! If you wanted to ride me why didn't you just say so!"

"Shut up."

George pulls him into another kiss, bracing himself by putting one of his hands on Clay's large chest and the other in his blond hair. The cold metal of Clay's snake bites rubs up against his slightly swollen lips, then the round warm metal from his tongue ring on his teeth and tongue is enough to get George desperate. Dream's hands move up to George's (still) shirtless waist, he squeezes lightly and lets one of his hands move to his small pale chest. His fingers rub gently at his sensitive pink buds. George gasps into his mouth.

"Like that Georgie?"

"Don't call me Georgie,"

"What! Why? I love calling you Georgie."

"Let me finish asshole. Don't call me Georgie when I am literally sitting on your dick. There. Better?"

"Okay fine, that my only restriction? Should I call you something else? Gogy, how about Gogy?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"What you don't want my dick in your mouth while I call you the nickname your mother calls you? Kinda weirdchamp if you ask me. Who wouldn't want to be called that when getting fucked?"

"Shut the fuck up," George slaps his chest, "And kiss me."

"Alright Gogy, if you insist." He pulls him into a rough kiss before he can object the nickname.

George loves when he can feel the metal rings on Clay's lips press up roughly into his own, he loves it even more when he can hear the clinking of the metal ball on his tongue on the back of his teeth. He loves when they kiss and he can feel the metal slowly warming up from the friction of their skin meeting. He loves it when Clay touches him, when Clay kisses him, when Clay does anything. He finds himself rubbing his hard bulge against Clay's jean-clad legs.

Clay's hands are exploring George's body desperately, his tongue is occupied so he has to make do with his hands. So he touches gently in places his tongue would usually go, George's jaw, his neck, collarbones, his chest, nipples, wrists, inner thighs, anywhere he can get his hands on, he touches. 

Clay breaks the kiss and quickly takes off his shirt, from hotness and from the deep need to feel skin on skin contact. 

He kisses George again, this time he notices the slight movement of the boy grinding lightly on his leg. Chasing a release they both know he wont get from that.

George is whining and moaning gently. He's trying to tuck his head into Clay's neck without breaking the kiss. He wants to be there and indulge himself completely but he also wants to be so far away, he doesn't want anybody to have that type of control of him ever. 

George pulls away, about to ask Dream to stop teasing, to finally just take him but he's interrupted by his phone ringing. 

He groans and reaches over to his bedside table, he clicks decline quickly. 

"Clay I- I ne- I need you to st-" He's cut off by his phone ringing again. 

He declines again.

"Please, will you just stop teasi-"

He's cut off by the ringing again. 

He declines and puts his phone on do not disturb. 

"Jesus fuck, please stop teasing me, I want you so-"

Dream's phone starts ringing. 

"Oh my fucking God." Dream pulls George off of his lap and plops him back down on the bed before he answers the phone. 

"What the fuck do you want Nick, I'm kind of busy right now."

George looks at Clay's annoyed face and frowns a bit, he doesn't like seeing him upset. 

"What do you mean you kn-" 

His face drops and he looks over to George's PC. 

George is even more confused as Clay walks over to it clicks a few buttons on his computer then hangs up his phone. 

"Okay so good news and bad news."

George looks at him a bit confused. 

"Good news, I don't have to do my face reveal anymore!"

George's face pales. 

"Bad news, we've both been outed!" He says in false happiness. 

"Oh my God."


	2. stream pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ppl said that i should so here we are! 
> 
> chat will be marked in italics

George waves goodbye frantically, smiling brightly.

_gogy_69: goodbye gogy!!_

_bella_ma3: bye bye_

_dsmp_88: bye!!!!_

His eyes dart to the side of his screen and his smile and hand drop, he scrambles out of his chair quickly and speed walks out of the room, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Clay!"

"George!"

It goes silent again

_art_daydream: george ur still streaming_

_bella_ma3: did he mean to just leave?_

_dsmp_88: he didnt end it uh-_

_gogy_69: the way he has more views now that he isnt gaming_

_mainemai: wtf gogy u didnt end it_

_eggboi: did he mean to do that???_

_minmin: this feels wrong were lowkey just eavesdropping_

_kornchip: bro his room is v v poggers_

_kitkat404: when is he coming back??_

George's door opens again, he walks in very clearly still oblivious. His shirt is off, showing his pale torso and a small smiley face tattoo on his ribs.

He goes towards a door that's just in screen, he opens it and groans lightly.

_bella_ma3: shirtless gogy bouta make me act up_

_dsmp_88: GEORGE UR STILL STREAMING OML_

_gogy_69: ... uh_

_minmin: lol bro this is kinda funny hes just living his best life and we get to watch_

He pulls out a green hoodie, a smiley face on the chest. He shrugs and walks back towards his computer.

_bella_ma3: spam him he might have notifs on_

_dsmp_88: GEORGE_

_kitkat404: GEORGE_

_kornchip: GEORGE_

_eggboi: GEORGE_

He walks closer to his computer, making them think their efforts in getting his attention worked. Instead, he closes his eyes in deep thought and shrugs once more. He then looks at his desk and sighs, he opens a drawer and rummages through it for a second before pulling out an unidentified tube and a piece of thin plastic.

He turns around quickly, almost desperate to get out of the room, and hits his hip on his gaming chair. 

"Shit!"

"You okay?"

They can't see how he reacts because his back is turned. 

Heavy footsteps are heard and his door opens again. A tall blond haired man is standing in his doorway, his grey shirt slightly disheveled.

_eggboi: DREAM???????_

_gogy_69: HGFIRHG ACCIDENTAL FACE REVEAL???????_

_minmin: guys it's probably not even dream_

The blond man starts laughing hard, throwing his head back and wheezing

_minmin: nvm thats def dream_

"Oh my God, I try to do as I'm asked, I almost get killed and now you're laughing at me."

"Oh, poor baby, he almost died, boohoo" Dream mocks.

_minmin: plz their dynamic_

_kornchip: the way dream makes fun of him off stream too iorhgihr_

Dream slowly walks towards him before enveloping him in a hug. 

"My poor little baby."

He starts rocking him.

_kornchip: dnf confirmedddd_

_minmin: aw gogy is baby_

_bella_ma3: let men be domestic without calling them gay smh_

"Stop," the older boy whines, still getting rocked.

"Hm? I can't hear you, all I can hear is baby noises." Dream wears a proud smirk.

_minmin: still not over the fact that dream literally just face revealed_

_bella_ma3: frfr and hes HOT god finally my prayers were answered_

_kornchip: plz what is this_

"Stop you- you piss baby" George says.

"What?!"

_kornchip: PISS BABY DRE!!!_

_minmin: he did not-_

_bella_ma3: wish me and my friends were this close smh_

_gogy_69: p i s s b a b y_

The two have stopped rocking, and George is in a fit of giggles.

"After all I've done for you!" Dream mocks betrayal.

George's giggles turn to full out cackles at this. 

"You have to be punished. It's the only way."

_minmin: that turned so fast-_

_kornchip: whu-_

_bella_ma3: okay this can still be a joke guys_

"Clay wha-"

Dream picks up George with ease and throws him down on the bed. 

_minmin: do i focus on the implications of this or the fact that dreams name is clay_

_kornchip: c l a y_

_bella_ma3: CLAY??_

_gogy_69: lol they having seggs on the crafting table oUUooh_

"A punishme-"

Dream buries his face in his shoulder and blows a loud raspberry.

_minmin: $10 that dream is a bottom_

_kornchip: dream is NOT a bottom i will fight you on that_

_bella_ma3: guys they literally are both straight and have said so_

"Yep" Dreams head moves up from his shoulder to his neck in what they can only assume is a kiss, "No cummies, that's the punishment."

_kornchip: cummies_

_minmin: cummies_

_mainemai: are they- are they really-_

"I fucking hate you" George says with no heat. 

"Mm, I have to disagree Georgie."

"You're so annoying."

Dream moves his head back down and blows another loud raspberry.

"Stop doing that," George giggles again.

"Are you making fun of how we kiss in my native state?"

_minmin: he did NOT just say native state i cant-_

_bella_ma3: plz say /j or atleast /p plz im begging_

"Clay you were literally born and raised in Florida, plus, we kiss normally all the time."

_minmin: WHEN THEY KISS ALL THE TIME AHH_

_gogy_69: pls u literally cant say this is platonic at this point_

"Whatever" His head meets George's and they both go silent. 

_minmin: k i s s ?_

_bella_ma3: no ! how am i supposed to ship georgebur when they do this !_

_gogy_69: makin out wif the homies_

Dream looks a bit uncomfortable, his leg is bent in a weird position and his arm is awkwardly cradling his side. 

"If you want me to move you just ask me to."

"Fine, Georgie please move for Daddy."

_minmin: DADDY????????????_

_gogy_69: pls be a joke i will literally unsub if they have a daddy/ little boy kink omfg_

_kornchip: HUH_

"Ew! Never call yourself Daddy again."

_gogy_69: thank god_

_minmin: phew, almost had to cancel gogy there for a sec_

George moves himself a bit and Dream gets on top of him fully, his arms bracing himself by the shorter's head and his legs straddling his thighs. 

"See how much better this is Georgie."

"I feel like a log,"

He looks it too, his arms are straight to his sides and his legs are straight out. 

"Fine then what would you prefer Princess George."

_minmin: princess lognotfound_

_gogy_69: princess log george_

_kornchip: lol princess_

_bella_ma3: still thinking about how dream is names clay_

George's hands go to Dream's chest in an attempt to push him but it doesn't go very well, instead the blond boy looks at him and get on his back himself.

_minmin: everyone here owes me $10 for top george_

_gogy_69: just bc hes *on* top doesnt mean he is a top smh_

"Why did you do that I was trying to push you around."

"George, you couldn't move me if you tried. I am simply to big and you are simply to small."

"I am not small!"

"You're 5'8."

"And you're 6'5! One of those is the average and it's not 6'5."

_minmin: DREAM IS FUCKING 6'5 NO WAY I KNEW THAT GOGY LOOKED TINY NEXT TO HIM BUT I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS A MIDGET OR SMTHN_

_bella_ma3: si-six foot WHAT?_

"Okay whatever, just do what you were going to do."

George swings his leg over Dream's hips and sits down. 

"Oh baby! If you wanted to ride me why didn't you just say so!"

"Shut up."

_minmin: oh, so were rlly doing this huh_

_gogy_69: why am i scared_

_bella_ma3: how are they not banned yet???_

_minmin: @bella_ma3 no one has reported yet bc we all wanna see how this goes smh my head_

George's head dips down again and it's clear they're kissing. His hand creeps up Dream's chest while Dream's hands creep up to his side and his pectoral. George gasps loudly, contrasting the near silent room. 

_minmin: gogy nipple kink confirmmed?_

_gogy_69: bruhhh_

"Like that Georgie?"

"Don't call me Georgie,"

"What! Why? I love calling you Georgie."

"Let me finish asshole. Don't call me Georgie when I am literally sitting on your dick. There. Better?"

_minmin: *spits out water*_

_bella_ma3: i cant even try to say this is just to bros anymore this is def gay_

_gogy_69: (tubbo whispered) this is deffo flerting_

"Okay fine, that my only restriction? Should I call you something else? Gogy, how about Gogy?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"What you don't want my dick in your mouth while I call you the nickname your mother calls you? Kinda weirdchamp if you ask me. Who wouldn't want to be called that when getting fucked?"

_gogy_69: what did i say, bottom gogy rights_

_minmin: *sigh* (slips you a ten dollar bill)_

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

"Alright Gogy, if you insist."

They kiss again. It goes on for a while and eventually leads to George gently gyrating his hips on Dream's thigh. Dream's hands are wandering around George's body like its a foreign land, he eventually take his hands off of George and take off his shirt revealing a muscley chest and a '404' tattooed in the same place George's smile is. 

As soon as Dream's shirt is off he begins kissing George again, milking whines a moans from him by grinding his leg up into his crotch a bit. 

_minmin: actually beginning to believe in bottom gogy rights hes a bit of a whiny bitch_

_gogy_69: e x a c t l y_

George untucks his head from Dream's shoulder and opens his mouth but is interrupted by his phone going off.

_kornchip: goddammit bro_

_gogy_69: finally lets hope its someone telling him that he still FUCKING STREAMING!!_

_minmin: ruirghre god i hope this is the end of this for his sake_

"Clay I- I ne- I need you to st-" He's cut off by his phone ringing again, he reaches over and declines it quickly. 

"Please, will you just stop teasi-" His phone starts ringing again, he declines. 

"Jesus fuck, please stop teasing me, I want you so-" A phone starts ringing, this time with a different ringtone. 

_minmin: plz they r really trying to tell him smthn_

_gogy_69: phone cockblock_

_kornchip: missing bella ma3 hours :'(_

_bella_ma3: im still here @kornchip_

_kornchip: :]_

"Oh my fucking God." Dream stands up and finally answers the ringing phone, George sits criss-cross on the bed. 

"What the fuck do you want Nick, I'm kind of busy right now."

_minmin: nick?_

_kornchip: nick?_

_gogy_69: n i c k ?_

_bella_ma3: nick??_

"What do you mean you kn-"

Dream looks directly at George's camera and pauses. 

_minmin: holy shit thats lowkey kinda scary_

_gogy_69: !! dream plz turn us off and fuck in private !!_

_bella_ma3: finally???_

Dream walks closer to the computer, his face stoic and calm. He clicks a few buttons, looks to the side at the chat and clicks "End Stream"

**Author's Note:**

> lol should i make another chapter from the streams pov?


End file.
